


love community: missions to get your crush to notice you

by not_your_tinkerbell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, senpai!akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_tinkerbell/pseuds/not_your_tinkerbell
Summary: Kuroko sets up a community called "Love Community" which helps couples to get together, although, his business somewhat doesn't do well because of the existence of Akashi Seijuurou.





	1. 001

_spring, you, me._

* * *

 

 **In** spring, a bouquet of afternoon sunlight was like a cup of hot milk tea — unorganized, and warm.

It was another normal day in Teiko University; the students were seen walking around the campus leisurely – some were heading to their next classes, club rooms, cafeteria, or library; some were going back to the dormitory or their own places — busy, and lively like it always was.

In an obscure corner of the community centre of Teiko University, there was a small, unused room which would hardly be spotted at first glance. It was located at the furthest end of the corridors, and people said that the room was allegedly haunted – to which, some people deemed it true. A small board was hanging up loosely on the doorway — “ _Love Community_.”

A petite girl with a ponytail had been wandering outside the room with a look of hesitation on her face for about fifteen minutes now. She’d paced back and forth while looking around the stuffy environment, seemingly in doubt, before she  _finally_ summoned up the courage to carefully knock on the door.

“Is there… anyone inside?”

There was no response.

She knocked again. Once, twice. Until she heard a monotone, quiet voice from the other side of the room.

“Please come in.”

Although the girl still somewhat hesitated, she turned the knob and walked in.

The room was dark, and empty, with the afternoon sunlight entered through the opened windows. There were no lights. No any necessary equipment. Only a small table and two chairs stood in the middle of the room. It looked like it hadn’t been used for a long time, only recently be available to use again, and the girl now knew why there was a rumor that the room was being haunted, considering how bad the condition of the room was, the strange aura she felt the moment she went in, and the voice coming from inside the room when there was nobody in it…

“Is there anything I can help you?”

With a jolt, the girl turned her head to where the small voice came from, and she let out a gasp of surprise when she found a boy sitting by the window, staring down at her blankly. The wind blew harshly, messing with his sky-colored hair, and he closed the window before he sat down on one of the chairs, facing her.

“Please take a seat. Do you need any help?”

Kuroko’s voice seemed to have brought her back to the reality, and she nodded a little, looking all flustered. “Um… yeah, hello. I read from the students’ board that you can help matching couples…” she glanced up at him, trying to read his expression, but all she found was a blank expression; it was like, his facial muscles didn’t move at all, and it somehow discouraged her.

“Yes,” Kuroko replied, sounding serious, “We ‘Love Community’ can provide you with professional advice according to you and your object’s star signs, as well as interests, hobbies, and all necessary information. We’re here to help you formulate a complete set of love strategy, so that you wanting to be in a relationship with him will no longer be a dream.”

The girl seemed to get really excited as she clapped her hands happily, “Really?! That’s great!”

Kuroko nodded, “You just need to tell us the details about your object. And, if you don’t know about each other, or you’re not familiar enough with him, we have a special team to help you look for the information you’ll need.” he added, clasping his hands together on the table.

“No, no! You don’t have to! I know him very well,” she exclaimed, blushing, “He’s a Sagittarius, he’s really smart, he’s extremely talented in karate, his favorite color is red—”

“He’s not called Akashi Seijuurou, is he?” Kuroko suddenly felt a little dull, squeezing pain in his head at the familiar descriptions.

The girl’s face turned beet red, “Yes, yes! He’s Akashi Seijuurou! He—”

“I’m sorry, but we do not take the request to match with Akashi Seijuurou.” Kuroko quickly interrupted; his usually blank façade turned sour, and the girl, who had her mouth opened in bewilderment, didn’t get the chance to protest as he  _politely_ sent her out.

After the girl had left, angry, Kuroko looked up at the ceiling and exhaled deeply.

This was the 23rd time of the month he’d been asked for a match with Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko had spent the majority of the month of waiting for this community to get the approval from the school to be opened up, and even on the opening day, the first three people who’d inquired and come to him to seek for help, all of them had Akashi Seijuurou as the object.

Who was this Akashi Seijuurou, really?

Just a top student from the Business Department, granted with good looks and apparently was good enough in karate that he’d been holding the responsibility to be the captain of the karate club for about a year now. He was a year older than Kuroko, and was extremely well-known by everyone in the school. With fiery red hair and a pair of sharp, bright red eyes, he was regarded as ‘the male God’ by girls.

Even so, in Kuroko’s eyes, Akashi Seijuurou was merely a stumbling block to his enrichment.

Kuroko himself was majoring in psychology, and he was particularly interested in psychology of love; how the attraction between two people sparked, how couples gradually looked similar to each other, what was the importance of being in love, and all. With that thought in mind, he’d applied to the school to set up such a community. Originally, he was thinking to use the chance as the accumulation of practice of academic experience, as well as to earn a few to buy his favorite vanilla shakes, but who would imagine that all the girls who’d come to him by far only wanted Akashi Seijuurou? That shouldn’t be good.

 

 

The light of the day had slowly faded. A tide of people in the previously packed community centre had also begun scattering in all directions, indicating that today’s club activities had come to an end.

Kuroko wasn’t pleased even for a bit.

Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou — how could it all be Akashi Seijuurou?

He was feeling sick, but kept his emotions under control as he finally sent the last girl away.

Had the Love Community made its first business today? The answer was:  ** _No._**

Letting out a tired sigh, Kuroko packed up his belonging as he glanced at the nearest clock wall. 5:42 p.m. He was thinking of dropping by his local fast food restaurant to console himself with a few cups of vanilla shake on the way home.

All of a sudden, there was a faint knocking on the door.

Kuroko didn’t feel the need to raise his head, and answered it out of politeness, “I’m sorry, but today’s club activity has ended. Please come back again next week.”

He heard the door being opened, and the sound of footsteps resonating throughout the small room. “This is an urgent matter. Please let me in just this once.”

It was surprisingly not a girl’s voice; unexpectedly, it sounded like a magnetic male voice. The man, instead of leaving, leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kuroko, sensing that the newcomer had yet to go, as well as feeling curious of the not-so-unfamiliar voice, decided to lift his head, only to meet with a pair of sharp red eyes staring intently at him.

Huh? Akashi Seijuurou?!

 

* * *

**02**

 

【 Love Community— Mission #1: Create the opportunity to get closer to the other person involved. 】

 

 **（**   **Explanation: One meeting is more than enough to decipher what kind of person they** **’** **re. Try to build up small talks, and slowly entering their world.**   **）**

 

Maji Burger had always been packed.

People were swarming around the place; loud chatters and poor services, and Akashi Seijuurou wasn’t used to being in such a cheap fast food restaurant, had it not been Kuroko who’d recommended to go there.

He brought a tray of two vanilla shakes to where Kuroko was sitting, (elegantly) put it down on the table, before he sat himself next to Kuroko. “Drink first,” he said with a small smile, “And then, we can talk.”

Kuroko was feeling complicated as he stared up at the other male, a little uncertain to ask: “Are you sure you need my help to chase after someone?”

“Yes,” Akashi gave him one of the cups, which Kuroko gladly accepted and quickly took a large sip on it. “I saw your advertisement on the students’ board, and I thought you might be able to help me with this kind of thing. Truthfully? I have no experience.”

“But…” Kuroko couldn’t help but staring at Akashi — the rumors were true, though, that he looked even more handsome up-close, and Kuroko couldn’t deny that those mesmerizing red eyes had pulled him in. No wonder those girls would do any way to make Akashi theirs, he would’ve done the same if he were a girl —  _stop_!

“You know, Akashi- _senpai_ , you just have to go outside and casually stand by the sidewalk, and people will undoubtedly flock around you. But you still want to chase after someone?” Kuroko asked out of curiosity. It was surprising, really, to hear that Akashi needed his help to match with the object of his affection. Because,  _well,_ this was  _the_ Akashi Seijuurou people were always talking about. Everybody  _wanted_ to be with him. He only needed to choose one of them and the case would be solved.

Akashi coughed awkwardly, “The one I like is not the same as those people...”

Kuroko saw the tip of Akashi’s ears turned red, and he placed a hand around his neck uncomfortably — perhaps because of the talks about something so personal like love. Even someone like Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko supposed, was somewhat feeling embarrassed to talk about something like that. And Kuroko found it a little bit funny to have witnessed such a side of him.

“Alright,” Kuroko eventually declared after a few moments of contemplating, “I promise that I will help you chase after this person, Akashi- _senpai._ _”_

“Really?” Akashi tilted his head, feeling delighted at Kuroko’s promise, “Then, I shall take the vanilla shake and give you a toast.” He hastily took the untouched cup on the table, and lifted it up for a toast.

Kuroko blinked, “Akashi- _senpai_  is surprisingly an interesting person.” he, too, raised his cup to meet with the one Akashi was holding.

 _If this mission is to be succeeded_ , Kuroko thought,  _and Akashi-senpai is no longer available, those who like him will eventually give up and ask for a match with other guys, which means that my business will go smoothly. Thinking about it excites me._

Kuroko was so lost in his thoughts, and was busy thinking about the profit he’d gain if things were going the way he wanted, that he didn’t realize that a small smile had crept up into his face. He completely didn’t notice that Akashi was looking at him intently, with his chin propped in his hand — his lips also pulled up into a meaningful smile.

 

 

After spending two and a half hours of talking and eating (only Kuroko, Akashi didn’t like eating fast food, after all), Akashi sent Kuroko back to the dormitory, and he turned on his heels after he’d made sure that Kuroko had gone inside safely, with a few minutes of “good-byes,” and “good nights.”

Kuroko hadn’t entirely walked up to his room.

He quietly walked down the stairs, hiding in the shadow near the wall to secretly glance at Akashi’s retreating back. It was already dark, and Kuroko felt a bit guilty to have taken up Akashi’s time.

The dim streetlights seemed to have flickered when Akashi passed by, and the deserted school roads appeared to be lonely.

Akashi’s figure completely disappeared in the corner, and a thought suddenly occurred to Kuroko, that Akashi Seijuurou wasn’t quite the same as how people had described him to be. He might’ve come off a little cold, but unexpectedly kind. Perhaps, the rumors about him being a cold-hearted guy had started from the girls who were being avoided by him. Or, perhaps, he’d pretended to be cold at heart to drive them away.

 _Speaking about that_ … Kuroko slapped his forehead lightly. He’d totally forgotten to ask about the information of Akashi’s object.

 

 

* * *

 

**03**

 

【 Love Community — Mission #2: Frequently meet each other. 】

 

 **（**   **Explanation: Initiate casual talks. Try to get closer to them by following their daily schedule!**   **）**

 

The next day, Kuroko had just finished his second class, hearing his own stomach growl angrily. He was planning to take advantage of the twenty minutes of recess time to purchase a loaf of honey bread or something. A vanilla shake, of course, was a must.

While he was rummaging through his backpack to fish his phone, he heard a commotion from the outside. There were squealings, chatterings, and squeakings in the corridors. Was someone making a scene? Kuroko didn’t know. And he couldn’t careless, really, when he himself was shaking with hunger.

“Kuroko, there you are!”

He heard his name being called, and the girls in his class practically whispering to each other. Puzzled? Probably. Kuroko himself was also confused because he didn’t recall having promised anyone to meet during break time. But then, when he found Akashi standing by the doorway, his body bathing in the morning sunlight —  _too good-looking_ , he knew why it was suddenly noisy.

Kuroko quickly gathered the remaining things on the table and walked up to Akashi. He casually tapped Akashi on the shoulder as he said: “Hello, Akashi- _senpai._ Are you looking for me?”

“Just yesterday—”

“Hold on.”

Akashi hadn’t even finished his words but Kuroko had already cut him off.

Kuroko looked around, and had to hold back the urge to sigh out loud. It wasn’t the right place to talk about something as secretive as Akashi’s love life. Not when there were a lot of people in the corridors watching them, eyeing them like a hawk. If those people were to find out the reason why Akashi was trying to find him because he’d help him chase after someone Akashi liked, it’d surely cause an uproar. If not, he’d totally be skinned alive even before he succeeded completing this mission.

“We should go to a quieter place and then talk.” Kuroko suggested as he pushed Akashi forward.

“Where to?”

“Cafeteria. I’m hungry.”

“.......”

 

 

“Say, Akashi- _senpai,_ what do you want to talk about?” Kuroko asked, vaguely, as he ate the honey bread Akashi had bought for him.

“There’s nothing I want to talk about,” Akashi shrugged, “I just happened to pass by your class, and I remembered I didn’t ask for your number yesterday.” He took out a bottle of vanilla milkshake from his bag, handing it to Kuroko, saying that his maid had “tried” making that kind of drink in the morning, so he wanted Kuroko to taste it.

Kuroko took the milkshake gratefully as he gave Akashi his number, silently thinking that “the male God” was also an ordinary person who, when trying to get close to his crush, became somewhat impatient.

“Come to think of it, Akashi- _senpai_  hasn’t told me about the person he likes, has he?”

“Oh,” Akashi suddenly cleared his throat. “That… you don’t have to meddle in; you just have to give me advice on how to chase after this person. That’s all.”

Kuroko blinked, “…so mysterious?”

“Don’t want to?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, “Then I’ll just have to find someone else who’s willing to help me.”

With that kind of face and status, Akashi’s love interest would certainly be going to return Akashi’s feelings, and if people knew that Akashi was dating someone, and that the ‘Love Community’ was the one that’d helped him, then many people would surely come to him for help. He couldn’t lose a big catch.

“No. Akashi- _senpai_ should only believe in me.” Kuroko hurriedly changed the topic, “Have you been in contact with this person? Say, are they someone from your department? Your class?”

Akashi gave him a simple nod, “I have. A year younger than me.”

“Then… that person is in the same year as me,” Kuroko thought for a moment. “Originally, I can help you check their schedule, but since you don’t want me to know who they are, you have to check their schedule by yourself first, and then we’ll be able to adjust the time where you can ‘accidentally’ meet them to make a move.”

“Alright. I’ll look up on it right away.” Akashi looked at Kuroko with a serious expression for a few seconds, before he broke into a small smile.

“Keep me updated about the progress you’ve made.” Kuroko checked the time on his phone, “My class will be starting soon. I’ll have to go now,” he hurriedly drank the last mouthful of his vanilla milkshake.

“I don’t have any classes in the next three or four hours. Can I go attend your class with you?” Akashi asked, and quickly added, “I’ll invite you to dinner, if you wouldn’t mind waiting for me.”

“Alright…?”

Did Akashi like someone in his class? Kuroko couldn’t help wondering.

“What is your next class?”

“The Basic Principles of Marxism.”

“......”

 

 

And so, when the gray-haired professor went into the classroom, surprised to find that the room was unusually packed thanks to Akashi’s presence that’d undoubtedly brought a lot of people in, he couldn’t stop himself from moving to tears.

 


	2. 002

**04**

【 Love Community — Mission #3: You can’t eat hot bean curd in a hurry. Too much enthusiasm can lead to a failure. Be patient but keep on yearning, or else, your object might run away from you. 】

 

 **（** **Explanation: Increase the physical intimacy. Try to get all touch-y with the other person involved. Please keep this in mind: do it with their consent! Even though you really _do_ want them, you have to pretend that you’re not going to _eat_ them.** **）**

**A** fter exchanging numbers, they started sending each other texts on a daily basis.

Contrary to what one might expect, Kuroko was quite concerned about Akashi’s progress in getting closer to his object, partly because it was (supposedly) Akashi’s first awakening of love, and he didn’t want to mess it up — after all, the ‘Love Community’ would definitely be going to be shut down as well if everybody were to find out that he didn’t even succeed in completing his first ever job. Of Akashi Seijuurou at that.

But Akashi didn’t seem to be in a hurry. _At all._

In fact, the majority of their texts consisted of the talks about something unimportant more than the actual love advice. The object remained unrevealed — Akashi was really good at keeping a secret, that whenever they happened to meet in the campus and Kuroko brought up the topics about his object, Akashi would only stare at him with his deep, deep red eyes, as his lips curved upwards into the most captivating smile. ( ~~And Kuroko definitely didn’t feel anything when Akashi smiled at him _like that._ Definitely.~~)

 

 

In the blink of an eye, it was the weekly club activity again.

This week, he was met with a great surprise at the amount of people lining up in front of the club room.

 _Well._ It wasn’t actually _that_ surprising.

Because Akashi had sat through a three hour long (and boring) lecture in Kuroko’s class as an additional student the last time they were seen together in the school, the girls had seemed to come to a conclusion that both of them were very close, and as a result, flocking to him and asking him to play a matchmaker for them appeared to be something they thought appropriate to do. The thing was, those people were even more desperate than the ones who’d come to him before – even fighting each other just to get to be chosen to get paired up with Akashi, making a scene in front of the club room, that Kuroko _unwillingly_ had to hang a board of the ‘Rule of Three’ up on the door ( _ ~~good bye, money~~_ ), which said,

 

 

 

> **_Announcement –– Three Practical Will Not’s:_ **
> 
> **_1) Will not take requests for a match with the most handsome guy in the school;_ **
> 
> **_2) Will not take requests for a match with the captain of karate club;_ **
> 
> **_3) Will not take requests for a match with Akashi Seijuurou._ **

 

“In that case… can you set me up with you?”

“……”

 

 

 

> **_— Another note: I am an exception._ **

The whole world seemed to be quieted down after he’d put up the announcement.

It was peaceful, and calmer, but even so, Kuroko was starting to get bored. He glanced at the time; there was still twenty minutes left for the club activity to be over. Thinking that there wouldn’t be anyone coming again today, Kuroko let out a sigh and decided to just call it a day.

He closed the door, tightening his grip on the straps of his backpack, ready to go back to the dormitory.

But a thought suddenly came into his mind, so he turned around and walked up the stairs instead.

The karate club room was located on the second floor, and Kuroko found it a little strange that the usually very lively club room (again, the Akashi effect that’d brought mostly the female audience to watch him practicing), was unusually quiet today. He was contemplating whether to just go back or to go inside, as he was afraid that the room would be empty, but then again, when he noticed that the door was opened, he tried his luck by walking in, and was feeling relieved the moment he found Akashi lying on the mattress by himself.

“Akashi- _senpai?_ Why are you here all alone?”

“Ah, Kuroko?” Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko coming in all of a sudden, “The club activity ended ahead of the schedule today, everybody has left half an hour ago.” He soon laughed as he got up, and made his way towards Kuroko. “I was just thinking about looking for you,”

Because he’d just finished practicing, Akashi hadn’t got the time to change into his casual clothes. He was still dressed in his white karate uniform, with his slightly damp hair, small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead, and Kuroko stared at him, a bit curious.

“Do you do a tornado kick to break a board?”

“Kuroko… that’s a technique in taekwondo, not karate.”

“Is it?” Kuroko blinked, “Can you do a one arm shoulder throw then?”

Akashi thought for a moment before nodding, “Of course, I can.”

“Then, would you like to try it with me?”

“Are you not afraid of getting hurt?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, seeing how eager Kuroko looked, he couldn’t help but to tease.

Kuroko shook his head; his eyes seemed to be sparkling as he put his backpack down. “Afraid of what? You’re only going to throw me down, right?”

“Let’s see.” Akashi decided to seize the opportunity to agree to Kuroko’s request.

And so, Akashi took a hold of Kuroko’s wrist, pulling him close before he turned his body around, locking Kuroko’s arm against his body. This position made Kuroko’s whole body stick to Akashi’s back, and Kuroko felt his cheeks burn slightly. 

Just when Akashi was about to throw Kuroko down, he seemed to get another idea. With one hand clutching at Kuroko’s, Akashi hung it around his neck, pretending to lose balance, while Kuroko put his other hand on the mattress, and then, with his hand around Akashi’s neck, they fell on the ground like that. With Akashi hovering over Kuroko.

Two people looked into each other’s eyes, their breaths mingled in, the atmosphere became subtle.

“Um…” Kuroko loosened his grip on Akashi’s neck a little too awkwardly, feeling somewhat wrong, he asked, “Are you sure… this is a shoulder throw?”

Akashi stared into Kuroko’s eyes deeply, causing the latter to bite his bottom lip at the intense stare directed to him, not really sure how to react, as he looked away. Clearing his throat, Akashi quickly stood up, extending his palm to help Kuroko getting on his feet as well.

“Hand over the shoulder. You also fell, didn’t you?”

“I thought it was something about getting the other opponent to fall on the ground after lifting them up.”

“Oh,” Akashi pretended to have only dawned on it. “Are you talking about the shoulder throw in judo? I’m sorry. Actually, I don’t really do a one arm shoulder throw.”

“……”

 

_(You totally did it on purpose! Why is there a feeling of being molested? Besides, is there even any contrasting difference between a shoulder throw in judo and karate?)_

“Come to think of it, Kuroko, I’m going to take part in a tournament next week. Do you want to come and see me?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

Kuroko only shrugged, “Because I don’t want to? Besides, I want to finish reading three novels by next week. I don’t have time to go out.”

“Just come and support me?” Akashi urged him, “He’ll come as well. If you aren’t there, I’ll get nervous. If I get nervous, it’ll affect my performance. If I perform badly, I’m going to lose him. If I lose him—”

“Stop, stop! I’m going to make it.” Kuroko sighed, “Are you satisfied now?”

“That would be great. I’ll definitely win.”

Akashi seemed genuinely happy, Kuroko didn’t know why, and he suddenly felt his heart being squeezed in jealousy at the thought that, perhaps, Akashi was already feeling excited because his crush would come watching him perform as well. However, he quickly dismissed the thought.

And then, another thought struck him: He’d be able to see what kind of person the object of Akashi’s affection he’d been hiding all this time was that day. _Finally._

* * *

 

 

**05**

【 Love Community — Mission #4: Show your greatest charms to each other. 】

 

 **（** **Explanation: Make them fall deeper by ~~unconsciously~~ going like, “You see that? That, of course, is the domineering color of mine!” If you’re successful in getting them left impressed, then you two souls are  _awfully_ well-matched!** **）**

The day of Akashi’s tournament had quickly come, and Kuroko, somehow, found himself feeling even more nervous than Akashi himself.

“Have you had enough for breakfast today? I bought some bread for you, and milk—ah, that’s incorrect. In case of lactose intolerance, you should only drink water. Here, take this.” Kuroko was unusually talkative on their way to the sparring area, asking Akashi a bunch of things, probably a bit long-winded in the eyes of others, but in Akashi’s eyes, Kuroko was very cute like that.

“Akashi- _senpai,_ please remember this: You have to stay focused. Don’t be too nervous. Don’t forget to hold the imposing manner in front of the whole audience.”

Kuroko’s words reminded Akashi of his first encounter with him.

At that time, Kuroko had just entered their school, as a new representative to speak at the opening ceremony.

Akashi had happened to be in charge of representing his department, and the guy who sat next to him had tapped him on the shoulder, saying with a smile, “If you look closely, the new representative kinda looks like you, you know? He’s not your relative, is he?”

Akashi looked up to see the boy on the stage; he looked pretty cute, with rosy lips and contrasting sky-colored hair, even though he was a little too thin for a boy his age. Dressed in a white shirt, he stood there like a tall and straight poplar amidst a dense mass of people. There was a group of leading teachers on the stage, and the boy looked very calm, with the passionate anchor cavity when he was reading the speech, he seemed to be really confident.

“Good-looking people are all alike.” Akashi had calmly replied.

After the speech, the boy took a bow, with a small smile on his face, the audiences clapped in the background. He started walking away – in the beginning, his pace was steady, but when he got near the end of the stage, he started running.

When Kuroko had confirmed that the audiences didn’t put him under the spotlight anymore, his face immediately fell, his cheeks were slightly puffed as he patted his chest harshly, while his mouth muttering something along the lines of “I was very nervous I could die.”

What Kuroko didn’t realize was that Akashi had followed his every movement, and upon watching him try to calm himself like a mad man, Akashi couldn’t stop himself from laughing. _He’s indeed very cute._

 

 

The clock ticked away, and the game had started.

Next was Akashi’s turn to play, and after changing into his karate uniform, Akashi continued talking to Kuroko, but the latter didn’t seem to be listening at all.

In fact, Kuroko was feeling a little restless.

And it made Akashi a bit confused and upset because, instead of paying attention to him, Kuroko decided to ignore him and kept looking around as though he was searching for something.

Finally, Akashi was called to the sparring area, and Kuroko suddenly felt relieved, even though he was still feeling nervous. He hesitated for a moment, before he carefully asked, “That… is that person here?”

“So you’re looking for him.” Akashi finally understood the reason why Kuroko looked so lost in his thoughts.

Kuroko saw Akashi’s expression turn blank, and he was under the impression that, judging from the way Akashi reacted, his object didn’t come to the tournament. He hurriedly comforted the other, saying, “It’s alright, Akashi- _senpai,_  even though that person doesn’t come today, you have me. There’s still time, and I’ll still help you to make sure that you’re going to catch up to that person. Now, Akashi- _senpai,_ you have to do your best! You’re bound to win.”

Sensing how nervous Kuroko was, Akashi suddenly felt a little guilty, but Kuroko’s concern had also made his heart feel warm that a smile made its way across his face, “Rest assured, Kuroko. I’m going to do my very best. You want me to win, I will win.”

Kuroko, noticing that Akashi’s confidence had fully grown, breathed a sigh of relief. But suddenly, Akashi, who’d walked a few steps forward, turned around and walked back to him again.

“What’s the matter?” Kuroko asked, feeling suspicious.

“I need a little encouragement.” Akashi replied as he opened his arms.

Kuroko didn’t really understand. Was Akashi still feeling a bit upset that his crush didn’t come? If that was the case, then no one could help him other than Kuroko himself.

And so, Kuroko walked up to Akashi, staring intently into his eyes. And then, he patted Akashi on the shoulder, saying in a serious tone, “Go for it, Akashi- _senpai.”_

“……”

 

As a result, Akashi was standing in the middle of the sparring area with a “no hug, not happy” face, and his opponent seemed to think that Akashi was ready to beat him to death, so he was somewhat feeling discouraged already.

The match began.

Akashi entered his serious mode, attacking his opponent’s weaknesses quickly, ruthlessly, and accurately. He neatly executed every movement, and the female audience looked very excited, screaming again and again.

Several girls next to Kuroko seemed to come to the same university as theirs, and they kept on shouting, “Akashi Seijuurou, marry me!” The high decibel sounds made Kuroko’s ears hurt.

A lot of people said that Akashi Seijuurou was the most handsome, and Kuroko couldn’t deny the fact. Though, Akashi was usually all smiles ( ~~ _only to him_~~ ) and it was the first time Kuroko saw him looking all serious, and he had to admit that Akashi being labelled as ‘the male God’ actually _did_ suit him. He was just like the hormone spreader.

Although he didn’t know much about Akashi yet, but Kuroko felt that Akashi had a really good personality. He wasn’t as cold, and also a good _friend._ Being able to meet Akashi was really lucky for him.

Being  _liked_ by Akashi, whoever it was, must’ve been very lucky.

Kuroko thought of Akashi’s crush who didn’t even come to support him, and he was suddenly feeling a bit resentful. He, unexpectedly, didn’t want to play a matchmaker for Akashi and his object.

 

 

Akashi was in a really good state, beating all his opponents, all the way to the final match, and finally, done in one vigorous effort to win the competition.

After getting the prize, Akashi managed to break through the crowds of people who’d come surrounding him to congratulate him, smiling contentedly as he approached Kuroko, quickly throwing one arm around Kuroko’s neck, and said, “Let’s go! This big brother will treat you to something delicious.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments, kudos, and hits! I really appreciate it ;-; I hope I was able to post the last chapter soon! <3


	3. 003

**06**

【 Love Community — Mission #5: Make a quick dash. 】

 

**（** **Explanation: “Do you hear that? Right! That’s the sound of my heart beating rapidly because of you.”** **）**

****

**_「_ ** **_My class is cancelled._ ** **_」_ **

**K** uroko placed his phone on the table with a sigh.

When he stared out the window, the rain was still pouring hard; the whole sky was painted in grey, and the roaring thunder could be heard in the distance.

Definitely not a good weather to stay outside.

He got a reply not even a minute later.

**_「_ ** **_That’s good, then. You said you didn’t get enough sleep last night, right? Now, you can continue your sleep._ ** **_」_ **

Kuroko placed his chin on his propped hand, suddenly feeling frustrated as he typed his own reply:

**_「_ ** **_That’s not good if you’re the only one left unnoticed, and only knew about it when you found your class empty._ ** **_」_ **

If Kuroko was still a child, he wanted to sulk all day long.

The moment he was being shaken out of his sleep _forcefully,_ he knew that his day wouldn’t go smoothly.

_Well._

Especially when he’d ran with all his might to his morning class, afraid that he was going to be late, but once he opened the door to his classroom, he found it empty, and when he asked one of his classmates why nobody was there, all he got was, “Ah. I’m sorry, Kuroko- _kun,_ it seemed like I forgot to forward Mr. Okio’s text to you. Today’s class is cancelled.”

Kuroko could hardly keep himself calm. He’d sighed and tried to be positive, thinking that he could use the chance to sleep for a few more hours, but when he was about to take his leave, it was suddenly raining. Hard.

In the end, Kuroko decided to just stay in his class until the weather cleared up. He didn’t want to get sick when his finals were coming up.

His phone vibrated again; the screen lit up with a new text.

**_「_ ** **_You’re coming?_** ** _」_ **

Another text came up barely two seconds later.

**_「_ ** **_Where are you now?_ ** **_」_ **

Kuroko scanned the empty classroom before he gave Akashi a reply.

After a few minutes of waiting, he decided to give up when Akashi didn’t text back, for he must’ve been in his own class right now, so he put his phone back on the table as he took out a book about “Unequal Treaties” from his bag, flipping it open to the page he’d last read.

Kuroko was too absorbed in the book he was reading that he wasn’t aware of the clicking sound of the door being pushed open, as well as footsteps resonating throughout the quiet room. Only when he felt someone looming over him did he finally look up, and found a pair of sharp red eyes staring down at him. 

“Akashi- _senpai?_ What are you doing here?” Kuroko rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was just imagining things, but Akashi was _really_ there; standing in front of him, seemingly out of breath. He asked in confusion: “Did you run all the way here?”

Akashi placed his hand on the back of his neck, casually replied, “Ah. You said you’re alone here, so I came.”

“…why?”

“Because you’re alone?”

“I mean—ah, never mind.”

_Why did you have to run? For me?_ Kuroko wanted to ask, but he decided to keep those words left unsaid.

Truth was, he was quite happy to know that Akashi took his time to see him.  _Well._ Even though he knew that Akashi must’ve been up to something. He might’ve been feeling impatient to get to be together with his crush. 

Akashi took a seat next to him, placing his bag on the table. When he noticed that Kuroko didn’t take his eyes off him, he raised an eyebrow as he asked: “What?”

“Nothing. Do you not have a class to attend to right now?”

“I do.”

“Then why are you here?”

“What else?” Akashi shrugged nonchalantly, smiling, “To keep you company, of course.”

Kuroko might or might not have had his heart exploded at the very moment, “...I see?” he murmured, quickly looking down to continue his reading, suddenly feeling flustered.

But Akashi seemingly didn’t want to leave him alone.

“Kuroko.” he poked Kuroko’s cheek to get his attention, “Do you play games?”

“I don’t,” Kuroko shook his head. “Do you?”

“Yes?”

“…Oh.”

“What are you looking surprised for,”

“It’s because Akashi- _senpai plays_ games!”

“What’s surprising about that?”

Kuroko shrugged, “Because you’re _the_ Akashi Seijuurou?”

“Just because I’m _the_ Akashi Seijuurou, so it means I can’t play games?” Akashi flicked Kuroko’s forehead and fished his phone out of his pocket, “Leave your book and let’s play something more interesting.”

Kuroko scooted closer towards him; no spirit. “What is it?”

“Let’s see what I have for a beginner like you.”

 

**————**

 

Two hours later, the two huddled together; their heads were pressed against each other as they whispered to themselves. Akashi’s phone was in Kuroko’s hands; Kuroko played the game and Akashi was there to give him instructions.

“You have to walk from here… this is a dead end.”

“Alright. I’ll try it.”

“Look, you’re dead again.”

“It’s fine, there are still five lives left.”

“Change the game,”

“To what?”

“The Rhythm Master, a music game.”

“Fine.”

 

Another hour passed.

The battery of Akashi’s phone dropped from 97% to 20%, and then to 5%, and finally, it turned off automatically.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes; they were hurt from having to look at the screen for a long time. He looked out and found that the rain had subsided. He glanced at the time, it was almost lunch time.

“Let’s go. The phone’s dead.” Kuroko said, collecting his belongings.

“Where do you want to go after this?” Akashi stood straight with his hands in his pockets.

Kuroko blinked as he, too, got up. “I don’t know,”

“What do you want to have for lunch?”

“Just like usual,”

“What is it?”

“…I don’t know,”

Akashi raised his hands to pinch Kuroko’s cheeks, “What do you even know?”

“Don’t squish my face as you please.” Kuroko pushed Akashi’s hands away and walked off in a huff.

Akashi ran after Kuroko and threw an arm around him, “Can’t help it. Kuroko is just too cute.” he said with a chuckle, and Kuroko held the urge to roll his eyes.

 

 

 

When he went back to the dormitory, feeling somewhat giddy, his roommate suddenly blocked his way, asking, “Kuroko, did you go to Akashi Seijuurou’s tournament?”

“How do you know?” Kuroko asked back, finding it a little bit odd, as he forced himself to go inside.

“Don’t you usually check our school’s web forum? Then you should go see it now! Quick,”

“What’s the matter?”

“Just go check it yourself!”

Kuroko took out his phone, albeit feeling confused, he went into the school’s web forum. There was a newly published article on the main page, thinking that it was what his roommate had meant, he quickly clicked on it.

 

【  **Good News: We send our warmest congratulations to our student Akashi Seijuurou for getting the first place in a karate tournament!** 】

**==================**

 

** Student 342 ** **:**

【Picture】【Picture】【Picture】【Picture】【Picture】【Picture】【Picture】【Picture】

_cr: Teiko Uni’s Daily Newspaper_

_To you folks who couldn’t go to the tournament, feel free to save all the pictures~_

** Student 753 ** **:**

_Ahhhh. How could I miss the tournament of the male God!_

** Student 219 ** **:**

_I missed it, too (T_T) but congrats to our Prince Charming! Congratulations!_

_[throws confetti]_

** Student 043 ** **:**

_I went to the tournament, quietly watching you two._

** Student 197 ** **:**

_?_

** Student 547 ** **:**

_What do you mean, Student 043?_

** Student 342 ** **:**

_I really hope I was able to go to witness two young men being affectionate towards each other with my own eyes!_

** Student 782 ** **:**

_?????_

** Student 478 ** **:**

_please don’t kill me in advance_

【Picture】 X9

** Student 909 ** **:**

_…_

** Student 054 ** **:**

_……_

** Student 653 ** **:**

_………_

** Student 096 ** **:**

_!!!!!!!_

** Student 245 ** **:**

_OMG!!! What did I just see?!_

** Student 444 ** **:**

_Who is the boy next to him!!! Does anyone here know who is he?! Tell me!!!_

** Student 754 ** **:**

_Isn’t he the one who created the famous ‘Love Community’?_

** Student 002 ** **:**

_Why was he there with the male God… standing so close to each other like that…_

** Student 559 ** **:**

_Everyone, I went there! And to tell you the truth, the atmosphere around the two couldn’t even be described just by one picture. When they were together, they were always whispering to one another! Who knew what they were talking about! They were basically glued to each other all the time!_

** Student 160 ** **:**

_Fun fact: Both of them often play together_

** Student 348 ** **:**

_Am I the only one who hates KT? What ‘Love Community’? He only wants to toy with us, he specifically doesn’t even want to match AS with anyone, even when he knows that AS is the one every girl is dreaming of!_

** Student 217 ** **:**

_I can smell your rage from here, Student 348, but I understand. I asked him to play a matchmaker for me and the male God, but I got rejected. Coldly._

** Student 042 ** **:**

_HAHAHAHA. I once walked past the ‘Love Community’ club room and saw the notice board on the door, all I can say was: Good job,_ kouhai!

_After all, the male God belongs to everyone! He’s ours, nobody can snatch him away!_

** Student 303 ** **:**

_Me too, I dislike KT. I think he rejected our request for a set-up with AS because he also has an eye on AS._

** Student 489 ** **:**

_If that’s the case, then why don’t you say that KT doesn’t want himself to be paired with anyone because he has an eye on himself too?! As someone who was rejected by KT himself, I don’t think he’s interested in AS._

** Student 505 ** **:**

_But I’ve seen them together outside the school a couple of times, though. And, well… they look really like a couple_

** Student 312 ** **:**

_Have you ever heard them talking to each other? The way they interact, it’s obvious that they’re more than just friends… there’s definitely something going on between them._

** Student 076 ** **:**

_I agree with you, Student 312!!! I think AS is crushing on KT… no? He’s looking at KT like he’s the only one that matters… if you guys even notice it_

** Student 721 ** **:**

_AS crushing on KT? Isn’t it the other way around? Have you not noticed how KT is smiling a lot around AS when he usually has no expression on his face?_

** Student 897 ** **:**

_As someone who goes to the same class as KT’s, I can say that the two of them are in a rather intimate relationship. One time, AS even joined our class out of the blue, and we were learning about “The Basic Principles of Marxism” and it’s up to you how to interpret it._

** Student 215 ** **:**

_hahahaha, sitting through the most boring lecture just for one person… wow, you guys, isn’t it what we call as ‘true love’?_

** Student 385 ** **:**

_I’m a member of karate club just like AS, I also have something to tell about. I hope nobody would be too brokenhearted after reading this._

_Just last week, AS dismissed the practice earlier than usual, and then when I went back to the club room to fetch something I accidentally left behind, I saw the two lying on the mattress with AS hovering over KT_ _→_→_

** Student 143 ** **:**

_oh…my…god…_

** Student 573 ** **:**

_…well, it’s clear now… I guess?_

** Student 209 ** **:**

_I don’t know what to feel… there’s a feeling that cannot be described…_

** Student 657 ** **:**

_……_

** Student 233 ** **:**

_omg! the direction of this post…_

** Student 415 ** **:**

_Friends, do you perhaps know ‘AkaKuro’? Want to be a part of this newfound fan club?_

** Student 411 ** **:**

_Aaaaaaaah, I’m dying! Guys, I have a confession to make! In fact, I’ve been secretly shipping them for long time!_

** Student 599 ** **:**

_Student 411, you’re not alone!!!_

** Student 423 ** **:**

_Me too!! I always think that they’ll look cute together~!_

** Student 560 ** **:**

_…AS belongs to everyone!!!_

** Student 999 ** **:**

【 **Video** 】

_Quietly trying to sail our ship~_

** Student 112 ** **:**

_OMG, you guys are too fast! Student 999, you’re amazing!_

** Student 876 ** **:**

_hahahaha, it’s so obvious that AS was seeking for a hug but KT didn’t get the hint~ >///<_

** Student 964 ** **:**

_the male God: *opening his arms* I want a hug_

_KT: a hug? what’s that? how about a pat on the shoulder instead?_

** Student 111 ** **:**

_everyone… please don’t forget that this web forum is monitored by our school…_

 

**==================**

 

Kuroko didn’t know how to react after reading the comments concerning his relationship with Akashi. His heart was mixed with feelings, but he was secretly feeling delighted. Although, the feeling of loss consumed him more. The two of them were put in together as a couple by people who didn’t even know about the real situation.

They didn’t know that the reason why Akashi was sticking to him all the time was because Akashi  _needed_ him to chase after the person he liked.

Kuroko sighed at thought of helping Akashi to get closer to his crush. _How annoying._

His roommate was secretly observing him from the top bunk; watching as Kuroko’s ears slightly reddened as he stared at his phone, his expression appeared to be happy, before it dropped again.

The roommate quickly picked up his own phone to make a report for  _someone._

**07**

【 Love Community — Mission #6: Time to shoot an arrow! 】

 

**（** **Explanation: In this step, you’ll find out whether you’ll be eating dust or _someone._** **）**

“You said… what? It’s the right time to make a confession?” Kuroko _almost_ sprayed out the vanilla milkshake in his mouth, staring at Akashi in surprise.

Akashi chuckled as he gave him a handkerchief, “Well, yes. I think he should like me, too.”

And Kuroko just couldn’t offer him a smile.

“Oh, that’s good… so I don’t seem to be helping you at all…” Kuroko was suddenly feeling a little guilty.

“No, you’ve been a big help. Without you, it definitely wouldn’t work out.”

“Ah… then, I wish you a successful confession.” Kuroko reluctantly pulled up a small smile. “Don’t… don’t mess it up?”

“I won’t.”

“……”

 

Kuroko took his vanilla milkshake and drank it silently, neither of them spoke again, the atmosphere was somewhat a little awkward.

Akashi stared into Kuroko’s deep, blue eyes intently, causing Kuroko to shift his gaze away, looking anywhere but him.

“Why are you staring at me like that? Go get him and confess.”

Kuroko didn’t intend to sound mad, but he supposed he, unconsciously, did.

Upon hearing that, Akashi couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter. He reached out to gently pat Kuroko’s head, stroking his hair softly. 

“You want me to confess now? Alright, so, can I start now?” Akashi’s lips broke into a teasing smile, “To tell you the truth, the person I like came to support me on the day of my tournament. He was even more nervous than myself the entire time. We even went to celebrate my win together after the match. Before I went home after I sent him back, he stopped me to say, “Congratulations on your win, Akashi- _senpai,_ you deserve it.” and ran into his room. Isn’t he very cute?”

Kuroko tried to shake Akashi’s hand off his head with his eyes slightly widened. He was feeling quite shocked, and was trying to register what Akashi had just said into his brain. That couldn’t be.

… _right_ …?

Seeing how serious Akashi looked, Kuroko could feel his cheeks burn. He got all flustered and blinked nervously, “Y-You... what do you mean?”

Akashi took a deep breath.

“Do you see my ears turning red?”

“…they’re turning red.”

“And my face?”

“…is also red.”

“That’s because I like you very much.”

 

【 Missions accomplished (6/6) Congratulations on completing the love missions! 】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _So, did the ‘Love Community’ succeed in doing its first ever task?_
> 
>  
> 
> _It did!_

 

《fin.》

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm sorry for the very late update because life and school are trying to test my sanity, lmao TAT anyways, thank you for dropping by to read this fic! ((I wrote this without having the full outlines and I really suck at writing an ending so yeah...))
> 
> also, thank you for the comments, kudos, and hits! ^^  
>  
> 
> extra:
> 
> Kuroko had a roommate, the name was Keichi, and just like his name, he was full of luck. People gave him a nickname: Little Fatty.
> 
> But, truth was, Keichi wasn’t only a good friend of Kuroko, there was also another identity; he was an undercover agent.
> 
> Keichi grew up in a happy family, nothing to worry about; the heart was big and the body was fat, but Keichi didn’t mind — he ate the same everyday as his heart pleased, and in Keichi’s pure life of eighteen years, the only nightmare he had, it was his cousin, Akashi Seijuurou, who was only a year older than he was.
> 
> As for how he could be reduced to being an undercover agent, it’d started even when Keichi had only started his college days.
> 
> Keichi was the last one to the dormitory, just happened to meet Kuroko who was getting ready to go out in front of their new room. They gave a simple nod to one another, silently acknowledging each other’s presence.
> 
> Keichi quickly arranged his things in his new room. When he was done, he was too tired to even move his body. Sadly, it was already past the meal time.
> 
> Then, his new roommate unexpectedly offered himself to make him a ramen.
> 
> It moved Keichi to tears. The grace of a meal would be remembered as long as one lived! So, quickly, he and Kuroko developed such a deep, revolutionary friendship.
> 
> And, once Akashi found out that his own cousin was a roommate of Kuroko’s, he immediately asked him to keep an eye on Kuroko and report his daily activity to him, to which Keichi sternly declined.
> 
> “Oh? Not agree? Very good, your mother shouldn’t know that you stole her lipstick when you were a kid, yes? Didn’t you drop it into the toilet and got it back?”
> 
> Uncle, the one you’ve brought home might not have been your real son! He is definitely a demon in disguise!
> 
>  
> 
> And so, Keichi could only promise in tears, watching as a smirk made its way across Akashi’s face. He thought to himself: Kuroko, Kuroko, it’s not that our friendship boat that is too light, just blame the enemy that is too wave!
> 
>  
> 
> Since then, Keichi started his journey as an undercover agent.
> 
> “Brother, brother! Today, someone asked me for Kuroko’s number, I gave him mine instead.”
> 
> “Brother, brother! Today, Kuroko invited me to go to a fast food restaurant down the street, he loves drinking the vanilla milkshakes there!”
> 
> “Brother, brother! Kuroko applied to the school to set up his own community before, and his ‘Love Community’ opened today. He complained to me about how the girls were asking for a set-up with you!”
> 
> “Brother, brother! Today, Kuroko is complaining to me again!”
> 
> “Brother, brother…”
> 
>  
> 
> With Keichi, the informant, Akashi quickly knew well about Kuroko’s hobbies, likes, and dislikes. From getting Kuroko to help him chase after someone (who was no other than Kuroko himself), to getting closer to him, and finally made a successful confession.
> 
> Kuroko was still thinking that his love advice worked well. Little did he know, it was Akashi who’d planned it all along, and the accomplice was none other than Keichi, his own roommate.
> 
> (Although, even after Kuroko had gotten together with Akashi, he still didn’t know about the real relationship between Akashi and Keichi.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
